Oil fields typically have deposits of natural gas associated with them. In remote locations where transport of this gas may not be economically attractive, gas conversion technology can be used for chemically converting natural gas to higher molecular weight hydrocarbons. Current gas conversion technologies rely on the chemical conversion of natural gas to synthesis gas, which is a mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen. Synthesis gas is then reacted in a catalyzed hydrocarbon synthesis process commonly known as Fischer-Tropsch synthesis as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,982 to form higher molecular weight hydrocarbons.
Waxes produced from the Fischer-Tropsch synthesis have many desirable properties. These waxes have very high purity since they are essentially free of any sulfur, nitrogen and aromatics. Additionally, Fischer-Tropsch waxes have high normal paraffin content.
Generally, the transport of wax is not a problem because the wax, which is typically a solid below 100.degree. F., is produced at refineries or chemical plants with easy access to railcar or truck loading docks. However, most gas conversion plants are built in remote locations and hence, the above-mentioned conventional methods for shipping the wax are often unavailable.
Some methods for transporting the wax from a remote location include shipping it in a cargo bay as a solid, in heated tanks and tankers, in a solvent, steam traced pipelines, or as a slurry. Solutions and slurries are attractive methods because they can be pumped at ambient conditions. However, the availability of solvents in remote locations can be a problem.
Therefore, it is desirable to transport the Fischer-Tropsch product that is solid at ambient conditions in a medium that is readily available at a remote location and that is easily separated from the Fischer-Tropsch product upon completion of the transport with minimal contamination from the hydrocarbon liquid medium.